Love Me Too
by alphabetpuzzle
Summary: Larry Stylinson OneShot. They're not sure what they're feeling, but it certainly isn't platonic.  harry/louis one direction larry stylinson


Pairing: Larry Stylinson

Love Me Too

The first time they kiss it's the day after Christmas. It's Boxing Day and Harry and Louis spend the entire day lazing around, in their apartment. It reaches dusk; they're tangled up together as usual, and _Love Actually _is playing on the TV.

Near the end, Harry lets out a noise that's a cross between a sob and a giggle. Louis lifts his head from where it's resting on Harry's chest to look up in to the beautifully green eyes of his best friend. They're full of unshed tears and when they meet Louis', a wobbly smile materialises on his face and Louis isn't sure if he has seen anything more adorable in his whole life. Then as if it's the most natural thing in the world, their lips meet.

The kiss isn't lust-filled or anything, it's soft, gentle and full of love. Their lips continue to tingle long after the kiss is over, and so does the butterflies in their stomachs'. Confusion that they'd never really had with each other is present between them now, and even though it feels so right, they know that they have a long way to go.

* * *

><p>Nothing much happens between the kiss and New Years Eve. They're both pretty thankful for the fact that the awkwardness that they anticipated does not arrive.<p>

There's a New Year's party and all five boys pile up into the car to go. Harry and Louis cuddle up in the back for warmth, like they always do, except this time they can't seem to relax into each other because of these unfamiliar knots in their stomachs' that are becoming very hard to ignore.

At some point during the party, the five boys disperse into different parts of the hall. Louis falls into a conversation with a beautiful brunette called Eleanor. She's laughs at all his jokes and has a stunning smile. He can't help but compare it to the smile of his curly haired friend that he'd kissed just days ago. Speaking of his curly haired friend, Harry seems to be having a quiet drink at the bar, which is located opposite where he and Eleanor are sitting. Their eyes meet and Harry's eyes flicker to Eleanor for a second before he turns around to consume the rest of his drink. Louis returns back to his conversation with Eleanor, not before noticing a woman in her late twenties, early thirties tap Harry on the shoulder.

When the countdown begins later that night, everyone rushes around but Louis stays put, his head desperately itching to turn around to look if Harry's still there. Eleanor doesn't move either; she's looking at Louis almost expectedly, an awkward smile caressing her features.

10

9

8

Harry stares at the back of Louis' head intently. Everything else is frozen.

7

6

5

Eleanor steps closer to Louis, who doesn't move away.

4

Her hands rest of his shoulders, and he leans in to kiss her.

3  
>The jolt in his stomach is too much for him to handle right now so Harry grabs the woman he's mindlessly been flirting with that evening.<p>

2

There are fireworks, declaration of promises, screams of joy and the chiming of the glasses. With full force, Harry crashes his lip down to Caroline's, who doesn't object.

* * *

><p>*<br>Much to Harry's dismay, Louis begins to date Eleanor as the weeks pass by. He's always known Louis to have girlfriends, but for some unbeknownst reason, this time it feels like Louis really is choosing a girl over him and he doesn't like it one bit. He tries and tries to squash the strange, unwanted vibes that he keeps _feeling_ whenever he even thinks about his best friend, _because of course Louis does't feel what Harry feels. Louis has probably forgotten about that one, hopeless kiss anyway._

One night, a month after the New Year's Party, the boys decide to watch a film together. Harry and Louis don't cuddle up together like they'd usually do, much to the boys' confusion. Harry delivers some rather interesting news but it's not really surprising since it's all what the papers appeared to be talking about lately.

"I'm dating Caroline." He says firmly.

The rest of the boys understand how hard the public have made this for him and try to lift his spirits up a bit. Louis, who is more than disappointed, plasters the biggest smile on his face and cat calls along with the boys.

Whenever he sees them together, uncertainty invades his mind. He's not sure why... or at least that is what he tells himself he doesn't know why. He's just not used to Harry having a girlfriend for more than a few weeks. The more he sees Caroline, the worse the odd ache in his chest feels.

The ache that's slowly ploughing deep into his lungs is at its worse when one starry night they're lounging on a bench in their garden, just enjoying the calm atmosphere and Harry admits that's 'it's serious' between him and Caroline. Harry looks intensely into Louis' eyes, waiting for his reaction but because he's never told him that he's serious about a girl before, Louis doesn't know how to handle it. Nevertheless, the older boy puts his arm around his friend's shoulder and hugs him close, hoping he'll learn to happy for them soon.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

It is five minutes to midnight and Louis Tomlinson is restless.

He paces up and down the living room, sparks of anger and flashes of anxiety radiating from him.

The other boys- Zayn, Niall and Liam- are sitting nervously on the sofa, their faces conveying similar emotions. They keep their heads down and clutch their phones tightly, hopefully.

It was an unusual site really, with Louis looking quite fearful and _in charge_; he looks much older than the rest of his band mates for once.

The thunderstorm outside has reached an extreme extent and Harry, still isn't back home. Upon hearing yet another clash of thunder and lightning, Louis flinches.

The boys groan.

"Look. Take a seat; I'm sure he's fine. You know how he can be. " Zayn tries, for the umpteenth time that night. This time however, his voice isn't as persistent as before, it's lost the energy it had earlier because they all knew how stubborn Louis could be when he wants to be.

Even though the boys have to easily admit that Louis is more than a little over protective over his house mate, they can't help but feel unease creep up on them. After all, Harry has been away all evening and now into the night without informing any of them where he is. They'd tried calling Caroline but she didn't pick up either.

The anger in Louis decides that Harry is definitely going to get the silent treatment when he returns. He won't speak to him for a whole day. In fact he won't speak to him for a week... makes that a month even!

As the seconds tick by, all sorts of other thoughts plague Louis' mind. The thuds and thumps of the thunderstorm continue and Louis feels worse. He knows too well that Harry hates and is severely terrified of this weather; whenever thunder and lightning is present, the younger lad always needs some sort of comfort.

Louis wonders if his baby (he doesn't even power to debate whether Harry is even _his_ baby) is crawled up somewhere in some sort of dark deep corner hiding away from the awful clutches that is this weather-

Just then the front door slams wide open, revealing a completely drenched Harry Styles. Great relief floods Louis for a minute, while the boys jump in alarm at the younger boy's dishevelled state. The boys fuss over Harry for a bit, throwing all sorts of questions at him. He doesn't reply. He looks straight at Louis, who still hasn't moved from the spot in front of the main couch.

Niall scampers away to get some dry clothes for Harry while Liam starts shouting (his 'Daddy Direction' side effectively shining through) at the youngest lad, reprimanding him for not calling. He mutters an apology, to which Liam replies, "It's not just me you should be apologising to, Louis' been worried sick! Where were you?"

Harry looks incredibly guilty now. What he says next makes Louis feel very sick because it's so obvious. "Caroline's," However, before Louis could say anything, Harry adds "We, er, we broke - up" His voice cracks a little and so does Louis' heart.

The dejected look that is quite evident on Harry's face pains him as Louis stumbles over to him. He then hugs him with all it's worth, the younger lad clinging on to him with just as much eagerness. They stay like that for a while, whilst the rest of One Direction watch in relief, happy to see the boys hug like this after a long time.

When they break a part, Harry gives out a shaky laugh, "Guess it wasn't serious for her then." As cliché as it may sound, Louis feels his heart crack even more. Sure, the relationship between Harry and Caroline never actually pleased him, but he didn't like seeing Harry hurt. He could still remember the intense look in Harry's eyes when he was told that their relationship was 'serious'. He embraces him again; Harry buries his head into the crook of the older boy's neck, calmness descending upon him as Louis' arms circle his waist.

"Are you lovebirds done now? I really think Harry needs to get changed before he catches a cold!" Niall heartily says, to which the others laugh (except Liam, who looks like he's about to be attacked by a spoon).

Harry and Louis curl up on the main sofa when the others leave, the exchange that took place the last time they both cuddled on the sofa not so far from their thoughts. The weather's still awful and they don't care about the consequences of what could happen as they lay down together. This time Harry's head rests down on Louis' chest, the older lad's steady heart beat soothing him. They have their arms wrapped around each other and their hearts beat simultaneously, yet they don't kiss because things are starting to look up for them again and that is enough for now.

* * *

><p>Sometime in March, Louis and Eleanor break up.<p>

They're at the local park, their hands intertwined. The conversation is more strained than usual, other contemplations busying them. Louis is about to comment on the weather, he feels like his been a bit of a jerk and it's the least he can do, when Eleanor looks at her boyfriend sadly. "I wish... I wish that I could give you what you need but I know it's not me." Louis looks at her slightly startled, but makes no move to protest because he knows that wouldn't be fair.

The euphoric spark that usually accustoms her eyes is replaced by something more disappointed. She pauses, and maybe she wants him to object and to disagree with her or just plainly tell her that he wants _her_. But he doesn't, because he can't, because that wouldn't be fair.

"Sometimes you look at me like you're seeing someone else and I sincerely hope you get to tell him before it's too late." She says. She doesn't pause again as she kisses him lightly on the cheek and gives him one final hug. Louis wraps his arms around her, hating how indifferent he feels. He knows he can still stop her and maybe even kiss her. But he doesn't, because knows that wouldn't be fair.

The last part of the sentence doesn't only properly sink in until after she's long gone.

_Him._

Back at the apartment, Harry is in a right state. He's incredibly frustrated to say the least but even more upset. Nothing makes sense, one minute Louis seems to be sending him all sorts of signals (at least Harry really really hopes that they are signals) and the next he's off gallivanting with his precious girlfriend. It's unfair and it's feels like his heart's being ripped into a million pieces _(as melodramatic as it sounds)_ whenever he has the displeasure to come face to face with Eleanor and Louis doing anything remotely romantic. And maybe it's him being unfair, since Eleanor is meant to be Louis' girlfriend whereas Harry's just a best friend who truthfully does spend more time with Louis than the forth mentioned girl but he just can't take it anymore, he just wants_ more._

This realisation doesn't hit him as hard as it should because it's always been lingering at the back of his mind but because he has had enough, he knows that he _needs _to understand if Louis is at the same page as him and he decides to confront his best friend as soon as he can.

Of course, much to his annoyance, the shuffling by the main door indicates that Louis is home and suddenly all resolutions and decisions Harry has made fly away as soon as Harry is confronted by his beautiful band _mate. _ Of course, the beguiling smile that is etched onto Louis' face doesn't help matters.

"Hey-" Is what starts to leave Louis mouth, to which Harry just sighs dramatically before glaring (or trying to anyway).

"So I take it as you had fun today," Harry says, "with your _girlfriend." _

Noting the snappy edge to Harry's voice, Louis' smile loses some of his initial enthusiasm. "About that…"

"You're back early though, I would have thought you'd want to spend more time with her after not seeing her for so long." So maybe it is a bit immature, but Harry can't really help it.

Louis of course feels slightly baffled and a little disheartened, "I just-"

"Thought you'd be sick of seeing my face so much-" Harry continues, and intends on doing so until Louis, who is now stepping closer to him, interrupts.

"Are you?" Louis prompts.

"I'm what?"

"Are you sick of seeing my face?"

Displeased over not having the upper hand in this interrogation, Harry takes a step back, "Of course I'm not. Don't be stupid, Lou. I'm just saying that…. I'm just saying that….."

Louis takes another two steps forward until he is directly in front of Harry, who tries his best to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Saying what?"

"What I'm trying to say is that…"

Maybe it's the intensity in Harry's eyes, or the frustration that seems to radiate out of him or the nervous tugging of his lips or maybe just the plain fact that it's his _Harry_. He's standing so close and Louis' can't think of a single reason why he's waited this long. He rests his hands on Harry's shoulders, pushes himself a little higher, and brings his lips to Harry's.

After briefly feeling Harry still, he feels the younger boy's arm encircle his waist as he begins to respond. It's slow at first but then suddenly, they're both aware of exactly what they're doing and their lips part as their tongues meet. They press their bodies closer and the feelings that they'd both kept inside are finally released into that one kiss.

After a while, they break apart and Louis is once again awed at the mesmerising grin that plays across Harry's face and the fire alight in his eyes. But then, they widen and his grin slips a little. Louis quickly goes to peck his lover's lips as a reassurance.

"I came back early, because we broke up." Louis clarifies.

"Why?" Harry replies, voice slightly rough. He's nervous.

"Because I love you." Lou's replies and he's never been surer.

"I love you, too." Harry beams, his eyes twinkling, before leaning down to kiss Louis again.

_End_


End file.
